


Too close

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batmom Reader series [30]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Gotham Knight (Movie 2008)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth Tries, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Batman saves Batmom, Bruce Wayne loves reader, Bruce Wayne worries about you, Comfort, F/M, Hugs, Jason Todd Swears, Kissing, Near Death Experiences, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Sweet Bruce Wayne, Worried Batfamily (DCU), Worried Bruce Wayne, Worry, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Batmom gets a brush of death though Batman was on time. This still causes worry from each of the children, Alfred and her husband
Relationships: Batfamily Members (DCU) & Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader
Series: Batmom Reader series [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461688
Kudos: 4





	Too close

Midnight, the only source of light are street lights and the moon with the beautiful sky above colored with stars. I sit in the driver's seat of my cop car. Driving on the road through traffic. I gasp in shock as I suddenly see, a bullet shoot by the car hitting the road. Batman, flys by and land on the road sign above. He had hit the bullet! Someone was trying to kill me. I swiftly look at the rear view mirror, Deadshot? Shit. I call, Bruce in my intercom. Pick up. Pick up. 

-"Dead-shot, I've got this handled go home" 

He declined the call. Stubborn reckless ass. He can not handle me getting any ounce of involvement if he has a choice. He's been like this for well even before we were in a relationship with each other. We've been married for thirteen year's now. I wouldn't have it any other way. I hear my phone ring, Alfred. I answered 

-"are you alright Ms?" 

"I'm ok Alfred don't worry Batman came to my rescue"

-"gladly so. Perhaps a day off would be wise" 

After convincing Alfred I'll be safe. I drive to the station. Wondering, who the hell wants me dead? I hear my phone a text from, Jason! I'll open that in one second. I pull into the side of the road. Dammit I hope he's OK. I open his message. 

(Jason)-if you and Bruce weren't so hellbent on the fucking no killing rule you'd be a lot fucking safer-

-son I'm okay Batman was just in time-

(Jason) - he could have been too late!! As we've experienced before! If he wasn't I wouldn't be lecturing you about what fucking happened and can you pull away from the fucking side of the rode and go somewhere where it's safer you're freaking the fuck out of me-

-Jay kiddo I'm fine from what I can tell you can see me. I love you too-

He didn't respond I continued driving as I hear my intercom, my oldest son. I answer his call as I hear an explosion. I laughed

"son. You really need to work on your timing, where are you? I'll swing by and pick up the naughty criminals" 

-"drug warehouse" I hear a punch to another person and then a explosion "boy wonder has it under control. Oracle called Gordon to handle the arrest" I then hear a explosion. 

"and you're calling me because.." 

-"Nightwing is worried about his mommy" Barbara mocked 

"oh, hi Babs" I chuckled 

-"hey, glad Batman was on time. I saw through the satellite it was a close call" she said with grateful tone 

-"can we not talk about my favorite person getting killed" 

Barbara gasped appalled I know he intentionally said that to irritate her. I declined the call and go to warehouse. I found the men all tied up. I put them in the back of the cop car and drove to the police station. I gave them to another officer in the building. I see, Jim. I step outside walking to the cop car before he could tell me otherwise. I sit in the driver's seat and turn the dispatch line. I get a message from, Bruce. 

(Bruce)-I just saw you pull into the station. I told you to go Home-

-I only have an hour and a half left of my shift, Mr bossy-

(Bruce)- a lot of things can happen in that span of time, Y/N.-

Will you please stop worrying.

(Bruce) - are you safe? - 

-yes, Bruce I promise I just pulled into the police station-

I text him a selfie of the station with a irritated look on my face. 

(Bruce)- Gotham, is quiet there is no reason for listen to dispatch. Simply stay in the car and go home-  
(Bruce) -perhaps I can meet you at the station? To take you home. I'll be there in precisely 15-

-I'm SAFE. I'll be home when I'm done with my shift besides Gotham's criminals are not exactly on break right now-

He's so overprotective it's frustrating but also cute. After my shift I pull into the Manor done with my shift. 2 o'clock in the morning. I step into the Manor. Home feels so much bigger at night. I quietly tip toe upstairs. I see a small person in the study. I step backwards Damian in his Robin uniform yawning. I softly smile. 

"mother I see you've returned home safely" his throat sounds dry 

"yeah. You too. Your throat sounds a bit dry. Can I get you a drink? Spiced tea? Water?" I offered 

"I am capable of taking care of such things. You need to rest, perhaps you should stay home tomorrow or longer" 

"I'm not going to deny that I need rest though you know if you need me" 

"you're always there" he said with a tired smile 

I touch my youngest son's cheek. He hugs me. Why is he being so affectionate? I long for these moments.. Then I realize. He heard about, Dead-shot. I hug my little boy a little bit tighter. I continue through the hall. I see, Cassandra, Steph and Tim standing in the hallway likely home from patrol. They all look at me. I softly smile. 

"I'd love to have a goodnight hug" I whisper 

Each of them hug me the girls hug my sides and Tim hugs my abdomen. Each resting their head on me. I kiss each of their heads. After the family group hug I open my bedroom and lock the door behind me. I turn my lamp on that's on my nightstand. I start by taking my jacket off. I then take my belt off with the holster. I put my badge on my nightstand. I then began unbuttoning the buttons on my shirt. I sit on my bed and take my shoes off. I yawn. I am so damn tired. I take my socks off and brawl. I step changing underwear and slipping on my nightgown. I unlock the door. I step to my bed. I move the covers and lay in bed. I turn the lamp off and lay down. I gaze to the empty side of the bed. I miss my husband. I shut my eye's.....

Bruce's P. O. V

I step into our bedroom. The Moonlight shining into the room. I see my wife's silhouette among the wall. She's sleeping soundly. Only wearing my briefs I step to our bed. I move the covers and lay in the bed. I feel my heart beating fast. I shut my eye's imagining every situation where I would have been too late. In my mind I see her car stopping her heart stops. I'd rush to her finding her and I would hold her so tightly hoping by some miracle she would make it. My tears began falling. I ran my knuckles down her soft face. She smiles. I could have been laying here alone. I usually could be strong enough to hold my fears back though she as a vulnerable affect on me. She opens her eyes. Her face drops she wraps her arms around me. She kisses my neck. I hold her tightly. She intertwined out legs. 

"I was too close to losing you" I heavily said

"shhh" she kisses me deeply. This is exactly what I need. I move my hand under her gown up on her back. She parts too soon with a sympathetic look "let's forget about that and we'll just love each other"


End file.
